The King and Crow
by NightCoreArrisha
Summary: This is the Story, of the King of the Uppercourt, throwing away his crown and cape, in exchange for a team and a little Crow that he has grown to know, as his greatest ally. YAOI. Rated M for later chapters. KageHina.
1. Chapter 1

_The King and Crow_

_Chapter 1_

_Confession_

_**(A/N: All this will be taking place after the match with Nekoma)**_

***Inspired by an DJ – First Love Combat***

**Karasuno High School. Normal p.o.v:**

It was 3:00pm, the bell has just ringed. As the school day was over, there were large groups of kids walking home, or riding their bikes, while there were a few groups' students who had clubs.

On the side of the 2nd Year's main building, there was Tobio Kageyama, as he was confronting five of his Senpais. His third year Senpais there was Daichi Sawamura, then Sugawara Koushi, Asahi Azumane, and then for this second year Senpais there was Yū Nishinoya and Ryunosuke Tanaka.

As all of his Senpais were questioning why Kageyama has called them out, out of nowhere Kageyama bowed slightly, as blush started to cover his face. "I have someone that I like, but I don't know what to do… Please give me advice Senpais" Kageyama said humbly as he stopped bowing.

Five of his Senpais all then started to yell and gasp for shock, "So you really are normal!" Laughed Tanaka very loudly, "You finally grew up! That is so great; they say that love is good for the heart!" Nishinoya then yelled out, as a vein then popped in side of Daichi's head.

"Shut up you two!" Yelled Daichi, as Nishinoya and Tanaka then stopped shouting. "Why are you asking us this type of question, Kageyama?" Sugawara questioned. "W-Well you see, I don't know how to d-deal with something like this" Kageyama muttered.

"Doesn't this seem like a Shoujo Manga? It's the typical set of the Senpais and a first year" Whispered Asahi, "Shut up Glass Heart" Hissed Daichi, as Asahi then gasped, with slight fear in his eyes.

"Okay, well I think we should get it clear what do you want to do? Date them, right?" Questioned Daichi, "Yes" Kageyama said blankly, trying to keep his composer. "Is it another student in the school?" Daichi then questioned again, "Yes" Kageyama replied again.

"Hm, if it was me, I won't do anything that is to weird or crazy, because it might freak them out. Just try to be straight forward with them" Sugawara said.

"But then you might have to think about their feelings, like do they have a crush on somebody else" Reminded Daichi. "Eh? That is never a good lead, it makes you seem strange. You should try to close the gap between you guys, by having lunch together" Asahi said.

"Damn it, what's with all the Shoujo Manga suggestions? You guys have to be like a real man! Be like a lion, go for the throat!" Nishinoya cheered on, "How?" Sugawara questioned with a confused tone

"Like this" Yelled Nishinoya, as he reached for Asahi's neck, somehow he managed to pull him downwards so that Asahi was eye levels with Nishinoya. As Asahi was freaking out, within the gasp of Nishinoya, "You are so cool Noya-San!" Tanaka chanted. "This is how you make 'em notice you" Nishinoya said with a cool town.

"If it was me, I would have just kissed them" Tanaka said with a smug smile, as Nishinoya and Asahi were staring at Tanaka was awe.

"You shouldn't be giving advice if you don't know" Daichi said to himself, as he laughed at the three idiots, who were Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya.

"Kageyama, everyone is just saying their own personal actions, there is no real correct answer, just stay calm and don't give it to much worries, just rely on your instincts" Sugawara then said, as he patted Kageyama.

_'This is probably the best advice I got from the five of them'_ Kageyama then said to himself, inside of his head. As practice was about to start, the six volleyball players then started to walk towards the gym.

**Time Skip – 8:00pm. After Volleyball Practice. At the Sakanoshita Foothill Store. Kageyama's p.o.v:**

Practice was over for today, as it was already night, I was waiting outside of the Sakanoshita Foothill Store, waiting for a certain person to come out.

Watching as the doors slide open, an orange-haired figured stepped out of the store, with a Meat Bun in his hand. Watching as he turned towards my way, "Oi Hinata" I shouted, watching as Hinata saw me, and he walked closer to me, stopping in front of me.

"Can I have a word?" I questioned calmly asked, Hinata nodded. As be both stood there, "Were you waiting for me? Just letting you know I'm not giving you any of my Meat Bun" Hinata then said, with a very defensive tone of voice, as he then hid the Meat Bun behind his body.

"I don't want that!" I then yelled, as I turned away, _'Why does it have to be him?'_ I questioned myself.

After couple of awkward moments paused, "So what do you want to talk about Kageyama?" Hinata questioned, as he took another bite of his Meat Bun. "Do you have anyone you like?" I questioned plainly, as I looked at Hinata.

Hinata glanced at me, as his face then was filled with shock, watching as he then started to pound on his chest, this idiot is choking on a damn Meat Bun. "W-Why are you asking me that?" Hinata muttered, as he managed to stop himself from choking on the Meat Bun.

"I never thought that I would be talking to you about this type of stuff" Hinata then said with a joking tone. I frowned, "Just answer it" I hissed, without missing a heartbeat, he answered. "No, I have Volleyball in my head all the time so I don't really think about stuff like that" Hinata answered as he took another bite of his Meat Bun.

There was an awkward silence, "Wait don't tell me… You like someone, don't you!" Hinata then gasped, I was silent, watching as his face then lit up. "I'm right!" Hinata yelled out.

"So you actually have these types of emotions, I never would have thought that" Hinata said, that comment hurt a bit, "Are you making fun of me?" I questioned.

Hinata shook his head, "So what's her name? Is she in your class? Do I know her?" Hinata said, as he started to bomb me with questioned. Shaking my head, "Why the hell am I even talking to you about this?" I hissed, as I scratched the back head.

"Do you need advice? I can give you" Hinata then offered, shaking my head wildly, "I don't need it jackass!" I yelled, as Hinata then frowned. "Jeez, why did you even start a conversation with me if you are just going to yell at me" Muttered Hinata as a frowned appeared on his face, watching as he took the last bites of his Meat Bun.

Turning away from him, "Ugh oh well. You know you are really cool and your tall" Hinata then said in a kind tone of voice, hearing as he stepped to the side of me, I felt his hand pushed something into my chest, looking down.

"Here, good luck and hang in there!" Hinata then cheered, as looking what he gave me, it was a Milk Box. As Hinata then hopped on his bike and rode away into the darkness.

"I refuse to lose" I roared, as I stabbed the stair into the Milk Box, as I then started to drink it quickly drink it, within the matter of seconds, I finished the box, crushing the box in my hand, I then stared at the way that Hinata has gone.

**Time Skip – 11:00am. Lunch Time. Karasuno High School. Normal p.o.v:**

Just as Hinata walked out of the day of his classroom, he bumped into a tall figure, as he looked up, "Oh sorry Kageyama" Hinata said, as Kageyama was staring town at Hinata.

"Do you… Want to have fucking lunch with me?" Kageyama's voice said, as he snapped. Hinata was shocked at the word, _'fucking'_, but Hinata didn't take it to heart, Hinata knew that how Kageyama was.

"Sure" Hinata said. As Hinata grabbed his lunch box, as Hinata and Kageyama then headed outside, they decided to have lunch behind the Gym.

Both boys sat there, eating their lunches. "Y'know I kept on getting wacked in the head during practice yesterday" Hinata then said, as Kageyama nodded, "You are moving your hands to late. You have to go for the ball, when it starts to drop" Explained Kageyama.

Hinata frowned, "I know!" Hinata yelled out, as Kageyama then reached for the collar of Hinata's shirt, "If you know then stop messing up" Kageyama yelled. "I am practicing the best I can!" Yelled back Hinata, as Kageyama released Hinata.

As Hinata continued to eat his food, Kageyama took a deep breath. _'We are getting nowhere! Why is he so damn dense?' _Kageyama cursed inside of his mind.

Kageyama then remembered what Nishinoya said; he had to make him notice you. "Hinata" Kageyama said, as Hinata turned to look towards Kageyama.

Without warning Kageyama reached for Hinata, clenching the top of his head, Kageyama forced his head to look at him, as they were staring into each other's eyes, Kageyama watched as Hinata's eyes slowly began to tear up.

Quickly Kageyama withdrew his hand, "I'm sorry" Hinata said with shock. "Eh?" Kageyama gasped, "W-Why are you made at me?" Hinata muttered with shock, "I'm not mad at you!" Kageyama yelled. "I promise I'll practice even harder!" Hinata promised, as he bowed his head, "That's not it" Growled Kageyama.

Suddenly a look of failure, death, and defeat appeared on Kageyama's face. "Ah, are you okay Kageyama? Your acting weird, is it a stomach ache?" Hinata questioned, "Shut up" Hissed Kageyama.

**Time Skip - Third Years Building. Free Period. Sugawara's p.o.v:**

With Daichi at my side, Daichi and I was talking to Hinata, who always comes to the Third Year Building just to talk to us at the Free Period, so seeing Hinata here wasn't strange.

"Oh yeah, also Kageyama has a crush" Blurted out Daichi, "Eh he does? No wonder he was acting so strange recently" Hinata gasped.

"I guess all we can do now is wait and see how things turn out" I said, as Hinata nodded. Suddenly loud shouts from the hall came, turning to see who it was, it was Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Daichi-San, Suga-San this is big!" Tanaka roared loudly in the hall, "Look outside!" Nishinoya then roared. "Quiet in the halls you idiots!" Roared Daichi, as he was louder than Nishinoya and Tanaka combined.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya were starting out the windows, we all went to the window, watching as behind one of the other school buildings, at the ground, there Kageyama and some girl talking.

"Kageyama is with a girl" Nishinoya then said, "It's a love confession" Commented Tanaka with a joyed tone of voice. "Wow, good for him" I said, as glancing at my side, there was Hinata.

Jumping with shock, the aura that Hinata was giving off was dark. "T-They look serious" Daichi said. "Good for Kageyama, he finally got himself a girlfriend" Nishinoya then said.

As we all kept on watching for another minute, "Okay you guys that is enough" Daichi said, as he started to push away Nishinoya and Tanaka. Glancing to my side, Hinata still had that dark look on his face.

"Hinata, are you okay?" I questioned, Hinata then jumped, as he fidgeted, "Yeah…" His voice then said, as he avoided eye contact with me.

"You are just jealous that Kageyama manage to get a girlfriend before you, right. Don't worry about it" Tanaka's voice said, as he patted Hinata's shoulder. "Yeah…" Hinata said with a pause.

"Yup Hinata, don't worry about it. Our time will come, for when our girls appear! But for now you have to go congratulate Kageyama and cheer him on" Nishinoya told Hinata.

Looking at Hinata, a pained smile appeared on Hinata's voice. "Okay! Yup, I will cheer for Kageyama!" Hinata then said, as the bell just then rung. "Oh, see y 'all at practice" Hinata quickly said, watching as he ran off at high speed.

Staring down the way Hinata went, I had an uneasy feeling. "Suga, are you coming?" Daichi called out, "Oh… Yeah" I replied as I then turned back around and followed Daichi into the class room.

**Time Skip – After School. Behind the School's Main Building. Normal p.o.v:**

The bell for the end of school just sounded, as it was 3:00pm, as there was still 30 minutes before Volleyball practice started, as Kageyama was behind a school building, at the vending machines, he picked out his drink.

As Kageyama got his drink, another figured then appeared, as he saw it walk towards him, "Oh Hinata" Kageyama called out, as Hinata looked at him with a weird smile, which was obviously forced.

"I saw you and that girl" Mocked Hinata, as shock appeared on Kageyama's face. "Good job" Said Hinata, as he gave a thumb ups. Kageyama frowned, "You know you shouldn't be spying on people" Scolded Kageyama.

Hinata smiled and laugh, "I guess I'm going to be alone now, ha-ha. You have a girlfriend, who you would be spending all your time with… Haha, I feel a bit lonely" Hinata said, trying to make his voice sound stable.

Kageyama noticed this, as he stared downward at Hinata, who head was hung. "W-Why are you c-crying?" Stuttered Kageyama with shock, as Hinata was just as shock as he was. "I… I really dunno" Muttered Hinata, as he began to wipe away his tears.

"T-This may s-seem selfish but… I-I don't w-want you to g-get a g-girlfriend" Whispered Hinata, as Kageyama manage to hear what he whispered. _'What the hell does that mean?!' _Kageyama questioned in shock, in his head.

"Oi listen, don't get it wrong… I rejected her" Kageyama then said, as Hinata froze with shock. "Eh? She confessed to you!" Hinata gasped, as suddenly Hinata fell to his knees in shock.

"But didn't you say that there is someone that you like?" Questioned Hinata, Kageyama was silent. "Now I'm embarrassed" Hinata whispered. "And yet… It will happen soon, you will confess to the person you like and I'll be alone" Hinata said.

As Hinata looked up at Kageyama, slowly Kageyama kneeled down in front of Hinata, getting eye level with him. "So when are you going to confess?" Hinata questioned with a shy tone.

"Now" Kageyama said bravely, as his eyes were locked with Hinata's. "Huh?" Questioned Hinata, with wide eyes, as he couldn't break the eye contact him and Kageyama had.

"I am in love with you, Hinata" Kageyama then sternly said, Hinata didn't say anything, as slowly Hinata stood up, Kageyama followed his actions. Hinata scared into Kageyama's eyes.

Suddenly, Hinata started to bust out laughing. "Haha, I see even you can make jokes" Laughed Hinata. "Also, do you realize that I am a guy right" Clarified Hinata, as he started to laugh again. His laughter was cut short, when Kageyama grabbed Hinata by his collar with both hands.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull, you dumbass!" Roared Kageyama, as he then pushed Hinata up against the wall of a building. Hinata was speechless, as Kageyama gave giving off his, 'stern and not joking' aura.

"I. Am. Serious" Kageyama's voice said, as Hinata's voice turn a vivid red. "Knowing this… Think about it" Kageyama said, as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata's forehead. Without another word, Kageyama walked away, leaving a shocked Hinata in his place.

**Time Skip – Next Day. Karasuno High School – Lunch Time. Kageyama's p.o.v:**

I invited Hinata to lunch with me again, as we were sitting behind the gym again. It was silent between us, as we were eating.

"What's your answer?" I sternly said, as I looked towards Hinata, watching as Hinata set aside his lunch box, he began to fidget, "Well… I did a lot of thinking. I was trying to think of all reasons of how it can work out and stuff…" Hinata began.

_'Just spit it out…' _I hissed inside of my head. Watching as Hinata kept on fidgeting, I gave up.

Reaching out my hand, I pulled Hinata by his collar, pulling him towards me; I smashed my lips into his. As I pulled away, "I love you Hinata" I then sternly said, as a smile appeared on Hinata's face. "I… Feel the same way, Kageyama" Hinata cheered back. Smirking, as I pulled Hinata into another kiss, this time, I had it longer, as our lips danced together, as I pulled away, my heart began to race.

The flustered face of Hinata was so cute; I couldn't help but love him even more. "I'll make you mines before I tell the Senpais" I whispered softly, as I began to eat at my bento.

"Eh? Kageyama did you say something?" Hinata questioned, as he didn't hear what I said. Smirking, "You should pay attention more dumbass" I joked, as I gave a sideways glanced at Hinata.

Watching as his face began to get all flustered again, "Eh! Stop being such a jerk, now tell me what you said?!" Hinata said, with a pleading voice, as he was holding me by my collars, trying to get me to tell him.

Another smirk appeared on my face, "I said stop being such a dumbass" I mocked, as I pulled Hinata into a deeper kiss then the first two times. Pulling away again, the flustered look of Hinata's face was so irresistible.

_Kageyama has a crush._

_Hinata gets jealous._

_It turns out Hinata is Kageyama's crush._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Please Review_

_**(A/N: Just letting you all knows, this will be my first 'M' rated story, so please… Go easy on me. Beware chapters 2, 3, and maybe 4)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The King and Crow_

_Chapter 2_

_Onee-San and Onii-San_

**One week later. Karasuno High School – Homeroom. Hinata's p.o.v:**

Sitting in my seat, I had a lot to think about, first was the lesson, and second was the fact that we will be going up against Tokonami High in the High School Match up, in one week, which means that Ukai Sensei is making us practice even harder, and lastly the third think that was on my mind also is that now I am dating Kageyama.

Not being able to seat quietly in my head, I kept on tapping my feet on the ground and tapping my pencil on my desk.

"Hinata-Kun" My sensei then called out, I jumped in surprise at her calling my name. "Yes Sensei?" I said, as she didn't turn around, she just kept on paying attention to the black board she was writing on.

"You seem a bit restless; do you need to go to the restroom?" She asked me. Blushing at that, as the rest of the class then started to laugh out loud, "No Sensei… Sorry" I said. "Oh, okay. Pay attention" She then said, as she continued on with the lesson.

Losing my attention to the lesson again, I continued to tap my pencil against my desk, making sure that it wasn't loud enough to hear.

As the person next to me, it was Hitoka Yachi. "Hinata, are you alright?" She whispered, turning towards her and smiling. "Yup" I whispered with cheer.

Hitoka Yachi as recently became our second Manager, as she now learning everything from Kiyoko Shimizu. As the lesson then dragged out for another 35 minutes, the bell rang; a smile appeared on my face.

"Okay everyone, its lunchtime. Have a good lunch" Sensei said, as she bowed to us and turned to walk out the door, as everyone then began to get up and start talking, I reached for my lunch and was about to head out the classroom.

I was stopped by Yachi. "H-Hinata" She muttered, "Yeah?" I questioned. "D-Do you want to eat lunch together?" Yachi questioned, with a friendly tone. Shaking my head, "Sorry Yachi there is something that me and Kageyama need to talk about for the next match coming up" I told her. Yachi nodded, "The match with Tokonami High, right?" She questioned. I nodded.

"Well, bye" I said, "Bye" She said back. As I walked out of the classroom, making my way down the hall, heading towards Kageyama's classroom, as I opened Kageyama's classroom door, I was stopped, with a figure in front of me, looking up.

"Hey Kageyama" I cheered, as Kageyama stared down at me, "Dumbass" He said with a smirk, as he walked away. Frowning at this action, I didn't take it personal.

As Kageyama made it outside, heading behind the gym to have lunch like we normal do, as we sat down and both began to eat our lunches. "Oi, Kageyama…" I said, as my voice was cut short by Kageyama.

With Kageyama pushing his lips against, mine, I fell into the kiss. After two full minutes, we both pulled away, taking deep breaths, as my face was deep red.

"Y-You could w-warn me before you kiss me!" I then yelled at him, as I turned away. Hearing Kageyama laugh, "Dumbass" He said, turning back towards him I frowned.

Kageyama laughed again, "Shut up" I muttered, as Kageyama then flashed a smile at me, he then patted my head. "Okay, I'm sorry, now stop making that face dumbass" Kageyama said with a calm tone. Easing up my face, I stopped pouting, as I began to eat my lunch again.

"Hinata" Kageyama then sharply said, "Yesh?" I questioned, as I had rice in my mouth. "In one week, we will be facing Tokonami High in the starting lineup" Reminded Kageyama, as I swallowed the food that was in my mouth, I nodded.

"I know, that's why Ukai Sensei is making us train even harder" I replied to Kageyama, as he stared at me, "Oi your mine Hinata" Kageyama then sternly said, as my face turned red again.

Turning away from him, "I-Idiot…" I muttered as I turned away. "Sorry" Kageyama whispered, as he then leaned over to me, turning my head by force, Kageyama made me face him again. Kageyama then gentle planted a kiss on my lips, as he pulled away, "We wasted half of lunchtime just kissing…" Kageyama muttered, as he began to eat his food.

"Idiot… That's because of you!" I then yelled, as Kageyama glanced at me and smirk. "Okay, dumbass" Kageyama laughed, as we continued to eat out lunches.

**Time Skip - Third Years Building. Free Period. Kageyama's p.o.v:**

After lunch ended, we had another class period and then after that class was over we had a free period, in this free period Hinata dragged me along with him to go and visit the Senpais.

Watching as we saw Daichi and Sugawara walking out of their class rooms, as Hinata and I saw the two third year students, they say is back. Watching as Hinata skipped over to them, "What's up Daichi-San, Suga-San!" Hinata's voice cheered, the sound of his voice eased me.

"Oh, hey Hinata-Kun, Kageyama-Kun" Replied Sugawara, "Hey you two" Replied Daichi, with a small wave, "Oh did you hear that today two of Ukai Sensei's friends will be coming here from America to help us train?" Daichi questioned.

"Eh!" Hinata and I gasped loudly, as a large figure appeared behind me and Hinata. "I heard that they are pros" The voice said, "Oh Asahi you heard about it to" Said Sugawara.

As Asahi then walked over and stood next to Sugawara. "Yeah, I heard that they are both really powerful and are good with match strategies" Asahi explained. "I hope they're not mean" Asahi then whispered, a frown then appeared on Daichi's face. "Stupid goofball" Hissed Daichi, as Asahi flinched.

"So they must be super powerful, right?" Hinata questioned, as he was all pumped up. Staring at Hinata, I found myself smiling. "Uhm Kageyama-Kun, why are you smiling?" Sugawara questioned cautiously.

Being snapped out of my smile, I stared at Sugawara for a second. "Uhm… I-I just excited to see what some skills that American Players have" I said with a low voice, "Me too!" Hinata then cheered, seeing as he glanced up at me, a big smile was across his face.

"Still yet, I bet we can beat them. Like you said, as long as you are with me then I will be invincible!" Hinata then cheered, as he gave me a playful wink. Taking a deep breath, trying to control my blush and make it not show, "Y-Your right" I said, trying not to muttered, as I turned around and was facing out the window, trying to hide my blush.

"Eh? Hinata, you're not feeling worried?" I heard Daichi ask with a surprised tone of voice, "Nope! For some reason I feel so…. So 'Gah' and 'Paw', knowing that we are going to be practicing with people from America" Hinata cheered, as I knew that he was making those stupid hand gestures… But yet, they were so cute.

Holding my breath, turning back around, as I let out a huff, something then came to my mind. "Hm? Where is Nishinoya-Senpai and Tanaka-San?" I then questioned. The two of the three third years that were standing in front of Hinata and I looked shock, "Oh Nishinoya told me that him and Tanaka got in trouble in the second period for talking so they are getting talked to by their teacher" Asahi explained calmly.

"Those damn idiots" Growled Daichi, as Sugawara let out a weak laugh, while Asahi coward away from Daichi. As we then started to talk about other things, then bell then rung, "Oh see you guys later" Sugawara called out, as him and Daichi then walked back into their classrooms. "Bye" Asahi said, as he then headed off towards him classroom.

"Let's go" I told Hinata, as he then nodded. As we were walking back to our building, "Oi why did you say that back there?" I then questioned softly. As Hinata was quiet for a moment, as he then looked up at me with slight blush across his face.

"I-Idiots, you were the o-one that t-told me that in the f-first place" Hinata then muttered, as he lowered his face. Glancing around, no one was facing our directions, as I swiftly leaned forward; kissing him on his forehead, as I pulled away, Hinata began to panic.

"W-W-Wah…" Hinata began, as he was so shock that he couldn't finish his sentence. I thought it was so cute, "Idiots" I heard Hinata whisper again, as he lowered his head.

As suddenly another bell then rang, that was the late bell for the free period. "Shit!" Hinata and I then yelled, as we both began to run down the hallways, "This is your fault" Hinata told me, "Eh! How is it my fault?" I questioned. "I don't know, let me think" Hinata then quickly said, as first we passed him classroom, watching as be sped backwards and then ran into his class.

"Dumbass" I laughed, as I then approached my classroom, opening the door and walking in. "Kageyama-San, why are you late?" Questioned the teacher, as the classes eyes were all fixed on me.

"Forgive me, I was at the library and I didn't hear the first bell ring" I said, as I slightly bowed. As teacher smiled, "Well it's good to see that you are studying hard. Please take your seat" The teacher said, nodding as I then walked over to my seat, the teacher began her lesson.

**Time Skip – 3:30pm. Second Gym. Normal p.o.v:**

School was over, as all of the Volleyball boys began to change into their practice clothes, as they all went into the gym, there was Ukai and Takeda.

"Gather up everyone" Ukai yelled out, as all twelve players gathered around the coach and the teacher. "Okay, so I am having couple of old friends from my junior high school years come back. They might not be what you are accepting, but trust me; but they are a genius and a powerhouse" Ukai explained.

"Osu!" Yelled everyone with high spirits, "But they have moved to America and are only coming back for a short period of time, so now maybe I wouldn't remember that they look like, so… Yeah" Ukai then said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ukai-San, but where are they?" Daichi questioned, as he was twirling the volleyball in the palm of his hands. Ukai shook his head, as he pulled out this cellphone, everyone watched as he then began to look through his cellphone.

"They texted me saying that they are here, but they will be coming a little later" Ukai explained. Daichi nodded. "Until they get here, let's practice" Cheered Takeda.

"Osu!" Everyone cheered, as they all divided into two teams, one team of the left side and another on the right side of the court.

On the left side there was Daichi, Asahi, Tanka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama. While on the right side, there was Sugawara, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima.

It was Tsukishima's serve, as did an underhand toss, the ball flew. "Good toss, Tsukki" Yamaguchi cheered, as Tsukishima nodded. On the other side, Tanaka received the ball, hitting it upwards, it then went to Kageyama.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called out, as he readied for the toss, Kageyama instinctively passed the ball to Hinata, who was on the side of him. They did a normal strike, as Hinata's eyes were closed, as the ball then flew over the next.

Ennoshita then received the ball, as he passed it to Yamaguchi, he went set it. As Sugawara then came up, with the last hit, he dunked the ball on the other side of the next.

Daichi's team was all shocked, "Oi! Sugawara when did you learn how to do that?" Tanaka questioned, as he was half-yelling, half-cheering. "Don't be so loud!" Daichi then yelled at Tanaka, as Daichi was actually louder than Tanaka.

Sugawara laughed, "I learned by watching Tsukishima" Explained Sugawara, as he glanced back at Tsukishima with a small smile, "As accepted from a veteran" Muttered Tsukishima.

The score was 1-0. Sugawara side rotated positions; it was Sugawara's turn to serve. As Sugawara gave a prefect serve, Daichi received the serve, sending it to Kageyama, and from Kageyama he passed it to Hinata. As Hinata smashed through their blocks, it hit the floor.

The Score was 1-1. As it was then Daichi's turn to serve. Daichi served, as then it was received by Sugawara.

**Time Skip – 4:30pm. Sugawara's p.o.v:**

As our first practice match ended, it was 1-2 in the end. Daichi's team was the one that won. As Ukai then called us all to huddle up, I left the volleyball that was in my hand, in the spot where I was, as I ran to Ukai along with everyone.

"Okay, good warm up everyone" Takeda Sensei said with a smile, as we all nodded. "Okay brats, it seems that my old friends have arrived" Ukai said.

Watching as Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata, all get pumped. Watching as Kageyama frowned at Hinata, "Oi calm down dumbass" I heard Kageyama hiss, as he wacked the top of Hinata's head with his first. "Ow, you jerk!" Hinata yelled back, as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up the both of you" Daichi then said, yelling at Kageyama and Hinata. "Sorry" Both boys muttered, my eyes widen, as I could see from the corner of my eye, as Kageyama placed his arm on Hinata's shoulder, and leaning on him. It was like Kageyama was using Hinata as a pedestal.

Hinata didn't say anything about it, while Kageyama did it like it was natural. This was my first time seeing them being this friendly with each other, I was a bit confused.

"Oi, Sugawara is something wrong?" Ukai questioned, I rapidly shook my head, "Oh no sorry. Please continue" I said, as Ukai then continued to talk. "Just a reminder that we will be facing Tokonami in the start of the preliminaries…" Ukai said, as suddenly his voice was cut off short, by the sound of the volleyball being spiked into the ground of the gym.

We all looked, "Who the hell…" Daichi was prepared to scream, at someone, but stopped once he notice that it wasn't one of our players, as we all stared in awe.

Inside of the court, there was a girl and boy, they looked around the ages of 17. The boy had spikey dark brown hair, with brown eyes; he was also very tall, clearly taller than Tsukishima. The girl had long brown hair as well, but with black eyes, she too was also tall, she was shorter than me but taller than Takeda Sensei.

"Yo-ho, nice to meet 'cha" Cheered the girl, as everyone was silent. As the boy then looked towards all of us, "Damn you guys are all shorties" Laughed the guy.

"Ah nice to see you guys again…" Ukai's voice was cut off, as the girl then screamed. "Shoyo… Shoyo-Kun" The girl then said, as we all looked towards Hinata, as his eyes were widen with fear.

"Shoyo-Kun, it is you" Cheered the girl, as she quickly ran over to us, as she snatched up Hinata, as Kageyama was still leaning on Hinata, when the girl grabbed ahold of Hinata, it almost made Kageyama fall over. Watching as over and over, the girl gave peaks on top of Hinata's forehead over and over. I noticed Kageyama had a dark look on his face, I was going to say something but I decided not to.

"Huh? Kira-Kun, Rima-Chan how do the both of you know Hinata?" Ukai questioned with shock as well. As Hinata was still frozen with fear, "Ukai-San, don't tell us you forgot" Laughed the boy, as it sounded like Hinata who was laughing.

"My name is Kira Hinata, I'm 17 years old, and also I am 190.3 centimeters tall" Explained the boy. As the girl then quickly released Hinata, he ran backwards, hiding behind Kageyama.

"And I am Rima Hinata, I'm 17 years old. My height is 170.5 centimeters tall, but also I have an IQ of 170 which classifies me as a genius" Cheered the girl.

"Hinata?!" Everyone then yelled in unison, as we all turned towards Hinata, we was looking at the ground. "It's n-nice t-to s-see y-you g-guys again… Rima Onee-Chan… Kira Onii-San" Muttered Hinata, as he was clearly shaking with fear.

"Well this is a shock to me, as it is to all of you guys. Neh, Hinata why didn't you tell me Rima and Kira were your brother and sister?" Ukai questioned. As Hinata quickly looked up, "I didn't know that they were your friends!" Hinata then yelled with shock, as he was clearly shaking still.

"Haha, sorry Shoyo-Kun, I didn't know that you were still playing volleyball, I thought you quit" Kira then said, with a weak laugh. As Hinata then glared at his older brother Kira, "I love volleyball!" Roared Hinata, as a smirk appeared on Kira and Rima's faces.

"Okay, Ukai, let's get to training!" Rima cheered, "Excuse me. I have a question" Daichi then said. "Ask away" Kira said. "If both are you guys are 17, then how do you guys know Ukai-Sensei?" Daichi questioned.

"Didn't I say it early; my IQ is over 170 while Kira-Nii has an IQ of 150. It classifies both of us as geniuses, so by the time me and Kira-Nii were both 13, we were already graduating from university, but because we never really had a childhood the both of us went to junior high just to see how it was. Ukai was the only friend we ever made in junior high" Explained Rima.

Suddenly Tsukishima started to laugh, "Tsukki are you okay?" Yamaguchi then questioned with a worried tone. "With such high IQs, I can't believe that they are related to such a person like that chibi" Laughed Tsukishima.

"Oi shut the hell up Tsukishima" Tanaka then yelled, as Hinata had an irritated look upon his face, he kept his mouth shut. "Hinata, are you alright?" I questioned worriedly, as Hinata just simply nodded his head.

"Uhm, why is it that your guys hair is brown, but Hinata's one is orange?" Asahi then questioned. "Our father is a six-five giant with orange hair, while our mother is a four-eleven chibi with brown hair" Joked Kira.

As our chatter then was stopped by Ukai, slamming his hands together, as everyone then turned towards Ukai again. "Let's start practice again, uhm Kira-Kun, Rima-Chan, how about you teacher them about custom serves" Takeda Sensei explained with a cheerful tone.

"What are custom serves?" Asahi questioned. "Oh, well it's a thing that we created. It's were we use the wind resistance, our body movement, self-power, and trajectory" Rima started to explain.

"If you created it, then wouldn't be illegal for official matches?" Yamaguchi questioned. Kira shook his head, "Not really. Because it's technically counted as a normal serve, but we just adjust it so that we are able to pull withdraw the movement of the ball" Kira explained.

"There is no way that something like that will be allowed; also it sounds all made up" Mocked Tsukishima, Kira and Rima glared at him. "Oi, you can bully our little brother if you want, go ahead, but…" Rima growled. "We don't take shit from anyone, so just shut up and watch, young blood" Kira growled as well.

Everyone froze at the darkness of their voice, as Ukai started to laugh, "Just like in junior" Joked Ukai. "Sorry, Tsukishima" Hinata said, apologizing for his brother and sister. Tsukishima was shocked.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Who are the two setters?" Kira as Sugawara and Kageyama both raised their hands. "Uhm, you" Rima then said, as she pointed at Sugawara, "Stand over there and be ready to set the ball" Explained Rima.

Sugawara gave a hesitant nod, as he walked to the other side of the court, ready in the middle of the upper court area.

"Now, let me show you, my custom serve" Rima said, as she signaled for Kira to stand on the other side of the court with Sugawara. Everyone watched as Rima bounced the ball couple of times, as it seemed like she was moving slowly, everyone gasped.

Within seconds, the ball was up in the air, ready to be served. "She threw it to high" Gasped Tanaka. Hinata shook his head.

As Rima then jumped into the air, launching off with her left foot, she rapidly spun in a counter-clockwise way, as the ball then dropped down to her level, everyone gasped as Rima's hand struck the ball, causing it to be launched over to the other side.

The speed of the ball awed everyone, "A left back hand serve?" Whispered Yamaguchi with shock, as everyone watched as Kira received the ball and handed it to Sugawara.

"Right! Toss it to your right" Ordered Kira, as he was on Sugawara's left side. Sugawara was confused, but doing as he told, as he tossed it to his right, suddenly there was Rima appearing over there again, as Rima then spiked the ball… She stuck it with the back of her left hand again, as everyone watched, the ball flying downwards.

With the spin of the ball, it was spinning so fast, as it hit the ground, it didn't bounce, and it just kept on spinning in the spot that it hit the ground.

"Impossible" Muttered Asahi, as the ball stopped spinning, as it stood in that area, no one touched the ball.

"And that is a custom serve, but also a left back hand serve that is only know by me" Rima said proudly. Ukai and Takeda started to clap their hands, as suddenly the other players started to clap along with them.

Kira went over to Sugawara, patting him on his shoulders, "Nice job setter" Cheered Kira, "T-Thank you" Stuttered Sugawara.

"Now time for some real practice" Rima said with a smirk. "Ukai-Sensei, I don't feel good may I go home?" Hinata questioned, as he was visibly shaking, as suddenly he was held captive by Kira.

"You're not going to ditch me here with Rima, if I suffer, then so are you!" Kira laughed, as Hinata looked at everyone, with watery eyes. _'Help me!'_ Hinata cried out, to the rest of his teammates.

Everyone shook their heads and looked away; Hinata even looked at Kageyama, with pleading eyes. _'Sorry' _Kageyama whispered, as he playfully blew an air kiss at Hinata, Kira and Rima didn't see it, neither did any of the other players, the only one how saw… The one and only Sugawara.

As Rima and Kira then started the training, they started to make everyone run 5 miles within an hour, as everyone started running, Rima started to throw water balloons at everyone who was running to slow.

While they were all running around the track field, it seems Hinata was running the fastest. While Kageyama was close behind him, as Sugawara was staring at Kageyama and Hinata, "Sugawara are you okay?" Daichi said, as he looked at Sugawara. "Uhm, yeah" Muttered Sugawara, as he started to run faster.

_Hinata and Kageyama are together._

_Some of Ukai's friends return to help._

_Kira Hinata and Rima Hinata turn out to be Hinata's brother and sister._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for the miss spelled words_

_P.S. Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_The King and Crow_

_Chapter 3_

_Sleep Over_

***A/N: This chapter contains 'lemons' towards the end… You are warned, but also this is my first ever lemon writing, sorry if it sucks… If you know that I mean ;)***

**After Practice. 7:45pm. At the Sakanoshita Foothill Store. Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone was at the Foothill Store, as they were all buying food and talking about practice. There Daichi was drinking a can of cold coffee, with Asahi and Sugawara at his side, while Tanaka and Nishinoya were both eating away at a big bag that was filled with ten Meat Buns, while there was Yamaguchi eating a protein bar with Tsukishima at his side, who was drinking a cup hot chocolate.

While there was Kageyama, who was drinking was also drinking a can of cold coffee, while there was Hinata at his side; Hinata was also eating away at a bag that was filled with three Meat Buns.

"My body hurts~" Yawned Sugawara, as he moved around his shoulders. "Mine too. I can't believe that you are related to people like that Hinata" Gasped Yamaguchi. "I can" Tsukishima laughed.

"Hey!" Hinata yelled with a defensive tone of voice. "Hinata, if you had a brother and sister then why is it only now we have met them?" Sugawara then questioned kindly.

"Rima Onee-Chan and Kira Onii-San, both work for the _Government of Japan_. They both are part time body guards for the _Emperor of Japan_ so whenever he goes travels out of Japan for conference with other countries and stuff like that, but when they aren't working they spend their time in America or just traveling" Hinata explained with a plain tone, as if it was nothing.

While everyone's eyes widen in shock, including Tsukishima. "Dumbass, you shouldn't say it as if it's nothing" Kageyama scolded deeply, as he whacked Hinata on the top of his head, as Hinata cried out in pain.

"Now I really can't believe they are related" Mocked Tsukishima as she smirked, "How did they even get jobs like that?" Asahi questioned with a shy tone, "Oh my dad is the _Minister of Foreign Affairs_ but he is also good friends with the _Prime Minister_ so he was able to pull some strings. Also they are really smart too" Hinata said plainly again, as if it was nothing, as he continued to eat his Meat Buns.

Everyone was silent, "I'm almost afraid to ask what your mom does" Muttered Daichi, "My mom is a Self-Defensive Instructor for the Japanese Police Force" Hinata said calmly.

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed, "I really want to meet you family" They cheered in unison, as they cheered too loudly, Daichi yelled at them to 'shut up'. Hinata was quiet, as a faint laugh came across his face. "S-Sure" Hinata said.

"Oh, by the way, Hinata" Nishinoya then called out, "Yes?" Questioned Hinata, "Your sister is scary but your brother seems quieter" Nishinoya said.

Hinata shook his head, "Rima Onee-Chan isn't actually that scary. She just holds high standers for everyone, but once she gets use to you, she is actually really shy but still aggressive. In reality, Kira Onii-San is actually the scary one" Laughed Hinata.

"Seriously, your family scares me" Cried out Asahi, as Daichi frowned, "That's only because you have a glass-heart" Mocked back Daichi, as Asahi gasped in shock.

"To me the most surprising thing is the height difference, it must be embarrassing knowing that they have a shortly like you in the family" Mocked Tsukishima, "Oi shut up!" Hinata then yelled.

Suddenly, the doors to the Foothill store shot open, revealing Ukai. "All of you idiots stop yelling and go home and rest already!" Roared Ukai, as he then slammed the door shut.

An awkward silence came over, as Daichi then announced that they all should go. "Thank you for all your hard work" All four of the first years then said, as they bowed down in front of their Senpais.

With Yamaguchi and Tsukishima all walking one way, Hinata and Kageyama then walked the other way together, while Asahi and Nishinoya then walked down a street, leaving Tanaka, Daichi, and Sugawara.

While Hinata and Kageyama were walking away, Sugawara was staring at them again. "Suga, why are you starin' at them?" Tanaka questioned, as he began to stare at Kageyama and Hinata as they walked away, "Doesn't it seem like they have gotten closer?" Sugawara said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Even though they live two separate ways, Kageyama always walks Hinata halfway home, then he catches the bus back to his home" Daichi explained, as he rubbed his chin.

"Well it's a major improvement from the first day they teamed up" Tanaka reminded, as he turned back towards Daichi and Sugawara. Both 3rd years nodded, "It's already eight. Let's go" Daichi then said, as the three of them all started to walk.

**Meanwhile - With Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama's p.o.v:**

"So why didn't you tell me that your family was that amazing?" I questioned, as Hinata looked at me with shock. "Amazing? It's not, they're all crazy and scary" Hinata said, as his voice cracked.

"Well it would have been nice to know about your family" I said plainly, "Well you never asked so… I thought that you know… It wasn't really important" Hinata muttered softly.

Looking downwards at Hinata, noticing that he was hanging his head, without even thinking, I lifted up my arm and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder, hearing as Hinata yelped a bit in surprise from my action, a smirk came on my face.

"Neh, when will I get to meet them?" I asked, as I tilted my head, so that my head was slightly leaning against Hinata's. There was a pause, glancing at Hinata.

His face was sad and uneasy, he looked like an abandon child, and it broke my heart a bit. "I-I d-don't k-know" Hinata muttered softly.

Taking a deep breath, I felt my face heat up, biting my lip and looking downwards. "Hinata" I said sternly. "Y-Yeah?" Hinata gasped, as I felt my arm tightening around his shoulders.

"Can I sleep over?" I asked, as my face was bright red, with my head turn away, not wanting Hinata to see my face looking like this. I could feel Hinata's head shift, as I glanced back down, his head was turned the other way, is face was just like mine.

He was all flustered and embarrassed, watching as his lips quivered; "S-Sure" He choked out. I found myself with a smiling. "Hinata" I then called out again, as Hinata glanced up at me, I bent forward.

Pushing my lips on his, I could feel Hinata slowly relaxing into the kiss. As our lips battled for control, slowly dropping my lips down and getting to his body lip, I stared to suck on his bottom him.

Hearing as Hinata cried out, his pants and tiny yelps stirred something within me. As I started to suck on his bottom lip, even more, I then pushed my tongue into his mouth.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma" Panted out Hinata, as I pulled away, with my arm still wrapped around his shoulders, my eyes glanced towards Hinata. Even in the dim lighting of the night, I could see the tomato-red color of blush that was painted on his face.

Leaning downwards again, as I placed my head in the crook of Hinata's neck, turning my head a bit, I reached out with my teeth, as I slightly nibbled on Hinata's ear, he yelped softly again. "You're so cute" I whispered deeply, into his ear. "I-Idiot" Cried out Hinata with an embarrass tone.

**Time Skip – 8:25pm. Hinata's house. Normal p.o.v:**

Hinata and Kageyama arrived at Hinata's house. _'It's so peaceful here' _Kageyama thought to himself, as he was standing on Hinata's driveway. Watching as Hinata placed his bike on the side of his house.

Hinata lived on the end of the town, his house was placed more towards the mountains, with very few neighbors near him, whose houses were actually spread out and away from his house.

With a modern-Japanese exterior of the house, it was a two story house. As Kageyama followed Hinata into his house, as Kageyama closed the door behind him, as both boys kicked off their shoes.

"I'm home!" Hinata shouted loudly, causing Kageyama to flinch as he covered his ears. Hinata then moved into another room, Kageyama followed, as they entered the living room.

The living room was neat, with pale blue painted walls, with nothing hanging up on the walls. With a long 'L' shaped couch, that was pushed up against a wall that could seat five people, with another couch that was in the middle facing towards the other couch, that could seat about three people, while in the center of the living room there was a blacked painted wooden coffee table.

With a large TV mounted on the wall, with a pair of speakers mounted on each side of the TV. Then with a large sliding door taking up the other wall, as it was a traditional Japanese sliding door that led outside into the backyard.

"I'm home" Hinata repeated again, as she hopped into the living room, within the living room there was Kira and Rima, both were sitting on opposite sides of the 'L' shaped couch, along with third person, it person was a small little girl with short orange hair, who was sitting with her legs under her body, as she at the coffee table, coloring something. It was Hinata's youngest sister, Natsu.

"We heard you the first time, Shoyo" Kira then said, as she rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, Kageyama-Kun, welcome" Rima then said, as she stopped Kageyama standing at Hinata's side.

"Forgive me for the intrusion. I am in your care" Kageyama said formal, as she bowed. As Kira and Rima started to laugh, "Calm down kid" Huffed Kira, as Kageyama stopped bowing.

"Rima-Nee, is there food?" Hinata's voice cheered, cutting through the laughing of his older brother and sister. "Oh yeah, I made _Tonkatsu_ along with a lot of _Curry Bread_. Help yourselves, I thought mom and dad was going to be home but I was wrong and I made too much" Rima explained with a low tone of voice.

"Okay" Hinata said, as he led Kageyama into the kitchen. As the pair entered the kitchen, he was taken back.

The kitchen had large stainless steel refrigerator and freezer, with granite countertops, with a rectangular island in the middle of the kitchen. With a divider on back wall that separated the kitchen from looking onto the living room, along with a circular dining table with six chairs placed around it.

As Kageyama stood in the kitchen, Hinata began to prepare food, as he pulled out a large platter of _Tonkatsu_, along with a plate of _Curry Breads_. Hinata then grabbed two bowls and filled it up with rice, handing one to Kageyama.

Both boys then started to eat, "Did your sister will make all of this?" Questioned Kageyama, as Hinata nodded, as there was a piece of rice stuck to the corner of his lip.

Kageyama leaned forward, licking the piece of rice off of Hinata's lip, as Kageyama pulled away and smirked in victory. "I-I-I-Idiot" Hinata stuttered wildly, as his face flared up with blush.

_'He seems on edge… More than usually' _Kageyama thought to himself, as he bit his lip and frowned.

As they both continued to eat, their heard wild footsteps approached the kitchen, as the pair turned and watched as a little girl with spikey orange hair ran into the kitchen.

Within her hands there was a Mikasa-Volleyball, as a smile broke on her face. "Onii-San, come play with me" Cheered the little girl, as she wouldn't stop smiling.

"Natsu it's late you should already be in bed" Hinata's voice then scolded, _'He is actually a responsible brother' _Kageyama mocked within his mind, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Please!" The little girl begged, whose name was Natsu, "Neh Giant-Nii can you play with me?" Natsu begged. "G-Giant?" Gasped Kageyama, as he nearly choked on the food he was eating.

"Natsu, I'm serious, you should be asleep by now" Hinata then sternly said, "No" Fired back Natsu, as Hinata looked at Kageyama, "Be back" Hinata said, as she quickly ran and scooped up Natsu within his arms.

Natsu's screams filled the house, "Put Natsu down" Order Natsu, in a third-persons voice. As the screams then became faint, but still hearable, as Kageyama awkwardly stood in the kitchen, eating.

Kira and Rima both then walked into the kitchen, as Kira when straight to the refrigerated, while Rima went to Kageyama.

"Kageyama-Kun" Rima gentle said, "Yes?" Kageyama replied with a tense tone of voice. "I have already laid out clothes for you to sleep in on Hinata's desk in his room, their Kira-Nii's so they might be a bit big on you. Also please leave any clothes that you want me to wash in the basket in the bathroom alright" Rima said kindly.

As Kageyama took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the trouble I am causing you" Kageyama then said, as she bowed his head again. Rima shook her head, as Kira then chuckled a bit, as Kageyama rose up his head.

"Oi, Kageyama. You don't need to hide it; we know that you and Hinata are together" Kira then said blankly, as Kageyama's face instantly lit up with bright red blush, as Kageyama rapidly turned his head away.

Bringing up his hand to cover his face, Kageyama wasn't saying a single word. As Kira then went up Kageyama, placing his arm around Kageyama's shoulder.

"Don't be shy about it" Cheered Kira. "Please take care of Shoyo-Kun" Rima then said, as she bowed softly, as a smile appeared on her face. "Also if you and Shoyo plan on having sex tonight, please, don't make Shoyo scream to loud" Laughed Kira.

Kageyama's face was now burning up, he was silent with shock and couldn't say anything word. As Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat… "H-How d-did y-you f-figure it o-out?" Kageyama stuttered.

"I'm a genius" Rima said with a sly tone. As Kageyama was practically burning up, "By the way you guys should watch out. Sugawara-San is on to you guys, so you might wanna be careful of your actions" Warned Kira.

"O-Okay" Muttered Kageyama, as then loud footsteps came charging towards the kitchen, as Hinata then came back into the kitchen, his clothes were all messed up, his hair looked unnaturally messing, and he was huffing deeply.

"What happened to you, Shoyo?" Kira gasped with shock. "Natsu w-was f-fighting back… But I won" Cheered Hinata, as a smile appeared on Kageyama's face.

"Dumbass" Kira, Rima, and Kageyama all said in unison, as they all glanced at each other, the three of them started to laugh together. "Huh? Am I missing something?" Hinata questioned, as confusion was written on his face.

As Kira then patted Kageyama on his shoulder, "Good night boys" Rima cheered, as she walked pass Hinata, as she gentle patted him on the head, as Kira then glanced at Kageyama as he walked away, "Don't stay _up_ too late" Joked Kira, as he and Rima walked out of the kitchen.

Blush was still upon Kageyama's face, "G'night" Cheered back Hinata, as Hinata then went up to Kageyama, "Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Hinata then questioned with panic in his tone, as he then tippy toed the highest he could, but also reaching up for the back of Kageyama's head, Hinata pulled Kageyama's head forward.

Hinata then pressed Kageyama's forehead, against his. "Hm, you don't feel warm" Said Hinata, as he was about to pull away, but Kageyama stopped him. As Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer, "Don't move" Kageyama whispered hotly into Hinata's ears.

Hinata nodded, as he stood still, allowing Kageyama to take the lead. Slowly as Kageyama began to move his hands around Hinata's body, he placed one hand on the back of the Middle Blocker's head, while his other hand was on the lower part of his back.

Kageyama furiously kissed Hinata, as slowly wrapped both of his arms around the Setter. After a couple of minutes locked intense kissing, Kageyama and Hinata slowly pulled away from each other, as they both were trying to get oxygen.

Both boys were huffing deeply, as blush burned across both of their faces. The Setter and Middle Block then looked at each other, as both were bright as tomatoes.

"Uhm… It's getting late, maybe you should shower already" Hinata said, as he glanced at a clock that was on the wall, it was already nine. "Y-Yeah" Muttered Kageyama, as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen, "What about you?" Kageyama questioned as he took at the door way of the kitchen.

"I have to clean up here; my room is the very last door on the left side, and if you need a towel there in closet they're in the second door on your right" Hinata explained, as he started to clean up.

As Kageyama then left the kitchen, while Hinata was still cleaning up. As Kageyama then went upstairs, he went down to the last door that was on the left side, as Kageyama went to the door; he entered the room, as he turned on the lights. Kageyama was taken by surprise.

"His room is clean" Gasped Kageyama, as he noticed that the room was completely neat and organized. With a large twin size bed, along with a desk in the other corner of the room, with what looked to be a walk out balcony, as then there was a closet, with doors that were shut.

Kageyama then quickly scanned the room, looking at the minor details in the room, he notice that there was a yellow and blue colored volleyball, as Kageyama then glanced at his desk, there he saw a small pile of folded clothes that had a sticky note on top of it, it was labeled '_Kageyama_'.

As Kageyama then started to rethink everything that Hinata told him, Kageyama exited the room and went to the second door that was on the right. As Kageyama opened the door and show that the closet was filled with large shelves that very at many different heights, but still were equally apart.

Kageyama noticed that there wasn't really anything at the top, as he then scanned over all the shelves, on the second shelve there were many towels, all ranging from different colors, but the colors they were very light, such as pale blue to pale purple and then white, as Kageyama then grabbed a white towel and then walked back to Hinata's bedroom.

As Kageyama then went into his club bag, pulling out all of his dirty clothes from volleyball practice, as he then grabbed his dirty clothes, the clothes that he is borrowing from Kira, and then his towel.

Once Kageyama entered the bathroom, the bathroom sparkled with a 'clean' feeling, as Kageyama then notice a hamper basket, that Rima told him to put all his dirty clothes in, as Kageyama then stripped down, placing all of his dirty clothes into the hamper basket, Kageyama then placed his extra clothes and towel on the side, he then stepped into the shower.

**Time Skip – 9:31pm. Kageyama's p.o.v:**

As I finished my shower fifteen minutes ago, then Hinata went in right after me, as I was in Hinata's room, I was doing my homework, as I heard the doors open, I watching as Hinata walked it.

"Oi, Shoyo dry your hair properly!" Scolded Kira's voice with a yell, as Hinata just laughed it off, "I know" He replied tiredly. As Hinata was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, with a pair of light blue sleep shorts that were a little bit above his knees. As I watched over Hinata some more, it was easy to tell that his hair was still dripping wet, but he had his towel over his head.

As the clothes I were wearing, was Kira's. He lends me a pair of grey boxers, with a black basketball shorts along with a black tee-shirt.

Hinata then grabbed his school bag, he pulled out his worksheets and math books, along with a pencil, as he then came over and sat in front of me as I was sitting on the ground, with my back leaned up against his bed.

Hinata then started to do his homework, as I then focused on my work as well, from time to time, Hinata would be asking me questions how to do to certain problems, and of course, I didn't mind answering them.

As time passed, glancing at a clock, it was 9:45pm. I have already finished my homework, as I placed it away, I saw that Hinata only had one last question, and it was for math.

Getting behind him, I placed my legs on either side of him, so that he was sitting right in front of me. Leaning over him, I could see that Hinata was blushing wildly; as I then pointed to the problem he was on.

"Divide this number by the value of A" I began to explain, as I tapped on the number, watching as Hinata then did the work on the side of the paper. "Now the value of the number you just divided, that is the answer. The value of C is 49, because of dividing A and B together. Now add the value of C, to your surface area of Figure 1" I explained next, as I slowly leaned closer to Hinata.

I could feel Hinata tense up, as I wrapped my arms around Hinata's waist, I positioned by head in the crook of his neck, felling Hinata tense up more, I slowly moved my lips over, as I then took hold of his ear, I began to nibble at it.

"K-Kageyama, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata muttered with an embarrass tone, as he started to squirm out of my gasp, I wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Every time I help you with your homework, you let me do anything I want with you for ten minutes" I told him, as Hinata let out a gasp.

"Eh?" He cried out, as he turned towards me, with his lips in my slight, I gently tilted his head back, and reached for his lips. Locking his lips within mine, a gasp escaped Hinata's lips into my mouth, as I pinned him down.

Feeling as Hinata was trying to pull away, as I looked in Hinata's eyes; I slowly pulled away, as Hinata then turned back towards his homework. "C-Can you at least h-help me finish my homework… Before you know… We do all that dirty stuff" Hinata said, as his voice was pure innocent with a tone of embarrassment mixed in.

A smirk appeared on my face, "Okay" I said, as I glanced at Hinata's work again. "Now what is your outcome from Figure 1?" I questioned. "590" Hinata replied, moments after he finished showing his work.

"That's your answer, don't forget to add the units" I reminded him, as Hinata nodded, couple of moments later, he finally finished all his homework, as I released him from the grip, I watched as Hinata was putting his work back into his school bag.

My eyes watched, as he squatted down, he was placing his stuff inside of his bag, as I found myself staring at Hinata's ass, I couldn't help it, biting my lip and turning my head away, I was trying to force the thought of his ass out of my head.

Hearing as the bed then ruffled, looking at Hinata, he was on the bed, and I notice that his hair was still wet. "Oi, dumbass, didn't your brother say to dry your hair properly" I reminded him, as Hinata laughed it off.

I knew it, he wasn't going to dry his hair. As I got up from the floor of his bedroom, I moved onto his head, as Hinata looked at me with his innocent brown eyes, a smile appeared on my face, as I then grabbed Hinata by his face, pulling him into me.

As I had Hinata in the middle of my legs, I moved my hands up towards his head, as I grabbed the towel that was on his head, I began to manual dry his hair. "Ow, Kageyama!" Whined Hinata, "Just shut up. It's your fault for not drying your hair once you get out of the shower. You can seriously get sick you know" I scolded him.

Hinata fell silent, as I paused for a moment, I then heard him chuckle. "Huh?" I questioned, as Hinata looked at me with a smile, "You sound like a brother" Laughed Hinata.

I froze; my eyes widen in shock, as I then felt nothing. Paused in the pose I was in, I didn't know how to react to what he said. "Kageyama, are you okay?" Hinata then questioned, as he looked at me.

Shaking my head, I then frowned at him. Seeing as Hinata jumped a bit, "Crap… You're mad" Hinata muttered with a slightly fearful tone. Shaking my head, "I'm not mad" I tried to say calmly. "You aren't?" Hinata questioned back with shock.

As my eyes started at him intensely, I saw that Hinata jumped in surprise, as a slightly fearful look appeared on his face. I then felt everyone nerve in my body scream, "I'm fuckin pissed" I then roared, as Hinata's eyes widen in horror, just as he was about to run away, I whipped away the towel he had on his head, yanking his body down onto the bed, I then was straddling him

Staring down at Hinata, trapping his body within mine, as both of my hands were on opposite sides of his head, I continued to look down at him, as Hinata's eyes were shut, he slightly shook.

"I-I'm sorry Kageyama" Cried out Hinata, as I then leaned forward, trapping his lips within mine. As I then began gently biting Hinata's bottom lip, running my tongue over his mouth, allowing my tongue to explore the inside of Hinata's mouth.

Hearing as Hinata then let out a whimper, as I slowly began to snake my right hand down his body. Grazing my fingertips over his delicate skin, I could feel Hinata shivering under me, as I slowly then lifted up his shirt, revealing his entire chest and mid-sections.

Slowly taking my right hand across his skin, I found his nipples. Without breaking our kiss, my left hand then snaked its way downwards towards Hinata's left nipple.

Capturing both of his nipples between my thumb and pointer fingers, I began to roll them around within the pads of my fingers. Below me, I felt as Hinata jerked upwards with shock, as I stared into his eyes, they were filled with shock and confusion.

As I then broke the kiss, I leaned downwards again, as I then was sucking on Hinata's right nipple, while I kept on playing with his left on.

"K-Kageyama! S-Stop!" Hinata cried out, as his cries were moans. Pausing for a second, as I looked up at him, as his eyes were watery, I then leaned towards his lips again, gently kissing his lips.

"Ten minutes – That is what I get to do with you for each homework question you asked me… By the amount of questions you asked me, I guess I would be having you all night" I said, with a teasing tone of voice, as even I could feel it, my with each second I was touching Hinata, my both started to grow hotter and hotter, as I could feel the boxers I was wearing, slowly growing tighter and tighter.

"Kage… Yama…" Hinata's voice then moaned out, as I started to snake my right hand downwards, as it got to the waist band of Hinata's shorts, my fingers grazing his skin.

Glancing back up at him, Hinata's face was teary, as soft moans kept on escaping his lips, debating if I should continue on or to stop, as I then slid my left hand back upwards to his face, caressing his cheek, as I then gently kissed him on his lips.

"Hinata are you scared?" I asked worriedly. As Hinata sharply shook his head, as he was panting roughly. "No~" Hinata cried out, as his teary eyes stared at me. "If it's you… I'm n-not afraid" Hinata then said, as a slight smile appeared on his face. Nodding, I then continued on.

As I then slipped off Hinata's shorts, quickly after, I then stripped off my shorts. Slowly moving my hand move downwards, as I then felt a hardness within Hinata's shorts that matched my hardness. Giving it a gentle tap, watching as Hinata's body shook, as his breath hitches, as he let out a moan again, brushing the skin, of his inner thigh, I then took off his boxers, once Hinata's boxers were fully removed, I stared at his shaft for a while.

"K-Kageyama" Cried out Hinata, as I glanced back up at him, as his teary eyes stared right back at me.

The expression that Hinata gave me, the look on his face was so cute, with his teary face he looked childish, and his moans, they were pushing me over the edge, making me harder and harder with each sound that escaped his lips.

Moving downwards, I encountered his member, as I gently grazed my fingers across the tip of its head, Hinata cried out, as I saw as his one of his arms were to his side, tightly gripping the bed sheets, while his other arm was over his eyes, covering the look on his face, as his breath hitched again.

Leaning downwards, my right hand began to wrap around his member, gently gripping it, as Hinata gasped, I held it tighter. Within seconds, I began to pump my hand, as Hinata began to cry out.

"Kageyama~" Hinata cried out, with a moan, as his cries were music to my ears, the hardness in my pants felt like it was about to explode any moment, as I then bit my lip, _'You have to take it slow idiot. You might hurt him' _I scolded myself within my head, as I began to pump on his hardness even faster.

Watching as Hinata's lips were quivering, I watched as his mouth opened sharply, quickly I bended forward and trapped his lips within mines once again, within my mouth I could feel the force of his muffled scream-like moan.

While I began to pump at his hardness even faster, I could see Hinata trying to close his legs, as I reached down with my left and pulled his left leg up onto my shoulder; Hinata looked at me with wide teary eyes, which I could tell were filled with pleasure.

Gently breaking our kiss, as Hinata's brown eyes stared at me, "Kageyama… I feel weird" Hinata whispered, as blush appeared on his face. "Is it a bad feeling?" I questioned back, as Hinata shook his head.

"I feel… E-Excited, it f-feels l-like I'm playing volleyball, I feels g-good" Moaned out Hinata, as I could tell, he was confused about the feelings that was happening to him, as Hinata didn't know what to do, he looked at me with his innocent eyes.

As I then pulled away from Hinata, towering over him, as he was still lying on his back on his bed, he was completely naked, as around his chest there with tiny red marks, then his is body was glossy with my saliva. The sight of Hinata completely intoxicated me.

"Hinata… I can't h-hold back" I muttered, as Hinata looked at me with shocked eyes, I was dumbfounded when he nodded. "I-It's… Okay" Hinata whispered hotly.

_'Holy shit! Is he really giving me permission to…? Oh God!' _I yelled within my head, as Hinata stared at me with calming eyes, I slowly took a deep breath. Leaning back down, as I sat on my knees, I pulled Hinata's leg on to me, with his left leg positioned in the crook of my elbow of my left arm, with my right hand, using only a single finger; I began to trace his entrance hole.

"Kya! Kageyama don't!" Yelped Hinata, as I felt his body buck, "What's wrong?" I questioned back softly. As redness burned away at Hinata's face, "It's d-dirty down t-there… J-Just s-stick it in…" Hinata muttered with embarrassment, as he covered his face with both of his forearms.

"Eh? After I just jerk off your d…" Hinata slapped his hand over my mouth, "D-Don't s-say it" Scolded Hinata, as he turned away with a face as red as a tomato, "It will hurt you know" I told him, as Hinata just gave a defeated nod, I continued with what I was doing.

Tracing my fingers around his entrance, Hinata's entrance was soft and pink, as I gently poked it, a shocked gasped escaped his lips, as I saw that one arm was still over his face, while there was his other arm, clenching the bed sheets beneath him.

Five minutes have past; I have already entered Hinata with two fingers, already at my breaking point, I leaned forward, position myself by Hinata in a way that it should be less painless.

With Hinata's cute face staring at me, he gave a faint nod, I was leaned closer to him, and feeling as Hinata then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Slowly lining myself up, pressing my extremely hard member against his entrance, I could see as Hinata was yelping softly.

"It's okay, I'll be gently, I promise" I reassured him, as I whispered into his ear, slowly pushing myself into his virgin entrance.

"Ugh-Ahhhhh…" Hinata screamed loudly, as his pained screamed quickly filled my eyes, within an instant I placed my mouth over Hinata's, as Hinata screamed into my mouth, and as I slight flinched at the pain that was spreading over my back, I could feel Hinata clawing at my back.

Feeling as his screamed stopped, pulling away from him, as I stared at him, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, slowly leaning down again, this time I simply pressed my forehead against his, "Sorry" I said into Hinata's ear softly.

Seeing as Hinata slowly nodded, "I-It's f-fine… But a warning would have be nice" Hinata then said sharply, I laughed at bit, as I nuzzled my face closer to his, as we started to kiss again.

As we were kissing, I slowly slid my hard member into Hinata's entrance, with each inch that I slowly pushed into Hinata; he kept on screaming into my mouth, and scratching away at my back.

Inside of Hinata… He was really tight but also hot, as finally I manage to put it all inside of him. As Hinata let out another scream-like moan, that was softer than other scream.

Hinata was breathing heavy, watching as his chest moved up and down, slowly I started to rock my body, slowly thrusting forward and then back, I stared down at Hinata's face, with each thrust I did his expression with get even cuter.

With moans escaping his mouth, I continued to thrust, into him, Hinata let out lewd sounding grunts and moans, I was also moaning and grunts, as I pushed in and out, over and over again, as I could see the warmth from his hole wrapping around my member, it only caused me to thrust a little faster.

"Kageyama~" Moaned out Hinata, as his arms were tightly wrapped around my neck, "S-Slower p-please~" Begged Hinata, as I couldn't help it anymore, with each second that passed by, my thrusts only grew harder and faster.

"Kageyama… P-Please g-go s-slower~" Hinata kept on begging with a moan, as in my head, I mentally started to straggle myself; I knew he must have been hurting him, but I couldn't control myself. "Hinata… I'm sorry" I grunted out wildly, as I continued to pound into him.

_'I feel weird… It doesn't hurt, it feels really good… I guess Kageyama must have been holding back for a long time… It feels really good' _Hinata then started to think to himself.

As Hinata and I were both covered with sweat, both of us were breathing deeply, as I could feel that I was about to release. Suddenly Hinata's walls started to tighten around my member, looking at Hinata, as I was still thrusting into him.

"Kageyama… I'm close~" Hinata cried out, as he pulled me closer to him, I nodded, "Yeah me too" I whispered hotly into Hinata's ear.

Thrusting into Hinata couple of more times, as I then didn't hold back anymore, also feeling as Hinata tightened around me even tighter, quickly pulling out of him, together we both then released.

As I ended up on releasing on Hinata, seeing as was covered in my release, "Sorry, I came on you" I said shyly, as Hinata then sat up on his head, his face was bright red, "Sorry I came on your shirt… I'll go ask Onii-San for another change of clothes from you" Hinata said as he moved out of his bed, walking towards his door, he was about to walk out.

"You might not want to do that" I quickly said, as Hinata looked at me with confusion, "Huh why not?" He asked. As I then pointed downwards, watching as Hinata was completely undressed from the waist down, as Hinata then flushed red with embarrassment, I glanced across the room, see that were was his shorts and boxers all bunched up.

I started to laugh slightly, watching as Hinata then dried to pull down the front and back of his shirt, he was trying to cover it but his shirt wasn't long enough.

Turning my head away, without making eye contact with Hinata, "I already saw it and felt it… No need to hide it" I said shyly, as Hinata looked like he was going to die of embarrassment, as he then gave me a loud _'Shut up'._

Out of nowhere, there was knocking on the door. Hinata's eyes widen in shock, "W-Who is it?" Hinata muttered with fear. "_It's me Shoyo, open up_" Kira's voice said, from the other side of the door.

"C-Can't… Uhm… Busy" Hinata said back with panic, as he looked at me what to do, I shook my head; I am an only child so I didn't have to deal with siblings, and I had no idea what to do.

"_Yeah sure_" Said back Kira, as he had a sly tone. As the room to Hinata's door then opened up, I turned around on Hinata's bed, facing the wall, not daring to make contact with Kira.

All I know is that Hinata was still trying to cover his lower half with his shirt. As Kira was in the room, I heard a heavy drop, turning around; Kira dropped a basket of clothes that were neatly folded into two piles.

"Kageyama, the pile on the left is your gym and school clothes. The pile on the right is fresh new sleep wear for the both of you; also there are some towels on the bottom of the basket. Also it's already 10:03pm, you both should shower again" Kira began to explain, with a monotony tone of voice.

"Onii-San… Why aren't you shock?" Hinata questioned in confusion, as I could feel my face heating up. "Eh? Oh, your slow as always Shoyo" Kira then laughed.

"Rima and I already know that you and Kageyama age together, so seeing that you guys already did 'it'… I don't see anything wrong with it" Kira explained briefly as he then yawned loudly.

"Okay now, both of you guys, hurry up and shower, it's late. Kageyama just uses the shower across the hall; Shoyo, mom and dad aren't here so just use their shower" Instructed Kira, as he turned around and was about to walk out of the room.

Just before he walked out, he glanced at Hinata. "Oi also Shoyo… Don't scream so loud" Laughed Kira, as my face burst into flush, as I heard the door close. I could hear Hinata mumbling and cursing his brother.

Laughing slightly, as I watched as Hinata was just there, being all embarrassed and flustered, as he was also yelling things out wildly. _'He really is mine'_, I whispered to myself within my head.

**Time Skip – 10:35pm. Normal p.o.v:  
**Within the Hinata residents, there the Rima within room, she was completely asleep, while on another room there was Natsu, she too was knocked out cold, while in the other room, there was Kira getting ready for bed, and lastly within Shoyo's room, he and Kageyama were about to go to bed.

As both boys just got out of the showers, they were dressed with new sleeping clothes, while Hinata's bed was freshly made again with brand new sheets.

"Eh, Onii-San changed the bed sheets while we were showering" Gasped Hinata, as a smile appeared on his face, as Kageyama was completely ready to go to sleep, with his clean clothes on, freshly showered, and with his hair completely dry, Kageyama then glanced at Hinata.

"Oi, dumbass, dry your hair" Scolded Kageyama, as Hinata pouted, "Fine" Hinata then said with a miserably tone.

Within couple of minutes, Hinata finished towel drying his hair, as Kageyama was already in his bed, snuggled underneath a blanket.

Quickly Hinata turned off his lights, and then made his way to his bed. Snuggling up against Kageyama's bigger body, "Your warm" Hinata said with a sweet tone of voice, as blush appeared on Kageyama's face again, he smiled back at Hinata.

As there was an awkward silence within the dead of the darkness, with the sound of the wall clock gently clicking, also with the sound of the crickets softly chirping outside, as then Kageyama felt as Hinata snuggled up against him even more.

"Kageyama…" Hinata said quickly, as his voice paused. "Yeah?" Kageyama questioned, with a slight yawn in his tone. "Good night… Also…" Hinata's voice said shyly, as it paused. "Also?" Kageyama questioned, "Tobio I love you" Hinata then said innocently, a smile appeared on Kageyama's face, as he pulled Hinata into the hug.

"I love you too, Shoyo. Now get some sleep" Kageyama whispered, as he then planted a goodnight kiss on Hinata's forehead, Hinata giggled, as they both then slowly fell asleep with each other's embrace.

_Everyone finds out that Hinata's family is practically amazing._

_Kageyama spends the night with Hinata, as Hinata's house._

_Kageyama and Hinata ended up having 'fun' together._

_They both said 'I love you'._

_Thanks for reading._

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_Please Review._

_P.S. Sorry if the 'lemon' scene was junk, this is my first ever lemon story I have ever written so please, don't have on it to much._


End file.
